Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 09:06 28 dic 2009 Clarinete k si n_n pero decime que es lo que necesitás, así t voy explicando, x ej: si necesitás ayuda con tu página, decime con que partes y t puedo ir dando códigos y eso xa que la hagas, o si es con novelas, etc... Weno, bye! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:25 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ahi esta tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_cyndaquil.pngfue un poco dificil pero al fin salio como espere ¡ ten cuidado, no te vallas a quemar ! --barbie Hola... Tranquila xD Te podemos ayudar jijij solo dime que no entiendes...yo al princcipio no sabia como subir imagenes u.u' como es...tenes que hacer click en añade imagenes...(yo uso la fuente html, o como se llame) pones en subir si subes algo desde tu computadora o encontrar si es de esta pagina...Espero que hallas entendido, y si eso no es lo que querias saber y o te anda mal decile a un admin x3 [[Usuario:Poke.luz|'jijiji ;D']] Lo has adoptado. Archivo:Pokehatch_QuizPrize3.png Toma...Y firma los mensajes.pbc.. 17:36 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡LLamame! : Lo siento Maya, ese huevo no puede ser usado ya que pertenece al centro de adopcion de pokehatchs. : Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:46 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ahi esta tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_phione.png costo unir la colita con el huevo pero da igual cuidalo y preocupate de no mojarte--barbie okis bueno solo paso de ves en cuando, y si quiero ser tu amiga aunq no entiendo porq todo el mundo alla en wikidex m conoce y quiere ser mi amigo, acaso soy tan buena persona?? tu q crees, bueno byeEspeon9 00:15 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ☆﻿✿εїзHi, Mayiitaah linda =)εїз﻿✿☆﻿ Disculpá x no contestarte, pero es que no se me ocurría como explicarte. En fin, veo que ya lo resolviste. Sorry, no soy muy buena explicando algunas cosiitas, jeje u_uU Okay, si necesiitás algo más, sólo decime y te ayudo ;D ♥♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿ '﻿'♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿♥﻿! Bye, amiga☺'☺'☺'☺'☺'☺ A ver si hablamos más que no lo hemos hecho mucho. Jeje, igual me caés súper bien y t kiero n_n Okay, ahora sí, bye!! ' ☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 03:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Naaa, sólo cuando hay alguien k molesta o cosas así Por cierto, t voy a dejar un link d un xat a donde podés ir xk yo casi siempre estoy. Mirá, cuando guardes el link, editá este msj y borralo, este es el link: Cuando lo guardes o lo copies borralo ;) Bye! Bss, amiga. --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 14:12 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Si quieres te hago una a tí. (Pikachu Fan 13:14 1 feb 2010 (UTC)) Hola Hola, muy bien.Diana8 20:49 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Tengo una duda Hola, no se como hacer lo de la historia o la novela, ¿cómo se hace?Diana8 20:55 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mi huevito Hola, soy Diana8, yo solo he fabricado uno, es de Skitty: Intentaré hacer más. Diana8 21:06 19 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb Si thumb|leftSi, pero, ¿cómo se hace eso? ¿se puede?¡qué bien! Diana8 No, claro que no, es que tenía que contestar a Paula, que me había hablado, no te preocupes, yo nunca me enfadaría con tigo. Perdoname si no te he contestado, claro que te puedo ayudar, dime en qué y yo veré como puedo arreglarlo Diana8 10:33 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Pues claro! =) Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, en lo que necesites te ayudo. Por cierto, puedo salir en tu novela?? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 10:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola, soy Diana8, espero que me contestes, lo último que te he puesto. Te regalo este huevito: thumb|left Es de Pichu si te gusta te lo regalo. Hola Hola, soy Diana8, bueno pensarás qe soy un poco plasta... Pero es que me muero de ganas de preguntarte si puedo salir en tu historia, mi personaje es este, se llama Hermión: thumb|left Y si tu quieres puedes salir en mi historia. bien claro, mi sprite es Archivo:PaulaNueva.png y bueno lo de la chica....¿que significa?? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:09 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori toma: Nombre:'' Paula'' Edad: 13 Pokénovela: ''cordinadora con my friend'' Mejor amig@:'' Analis y Brega/maylene'' ''' '''Novio: ''le gusta Barry'' Equipo pokémon: ' Chimchar--> infernape swellow Dratini--> dragonair huevo de happiny--> blissey Budew--> roserade azelf ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori toma: '''Nombre: Paula'' Edad: 13 Pokénovela: ''cordinadora con my friend'' Mejor amig@:'' Analis y Brega/maylene'' ''' '''Novio: ''le gusta Barry'' Equipo pokémon: ' Chimchar--> infernape swellow Dratini--> dragonair huevo de happiny--> blissey Budew--> roserade azelf ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Aquí te dejo la ficha. '''Nombre: Hermión'' Edad: 10 Pokénovela: Viaje por sinnoh! Mejor amig@:Paula, el nombre del tuyo y Aprhodita Novio:Novio, no tiene, pero si le gusta uno: Geolin Equipo pokémon: Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape, Shinx-Luxio-Luxray, Glameow, Eevee (todavía no se a quién evolucionarlo, cuando lo evolucione te lo diré), Skitty-Delcatty, Huevo- Meowth-Persian. Me he equibocado Me he equibocado, no era la de viaje por shinno, si no Coordinadoras al poder!!!Diana8 11:53 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Gracias Maya1999.Mira mi historia, ya te he puesto. Diana8 12:32 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left No, hombre No, hombre, no eres plasta, no te preocupes, pero gracis, la tuya también está muy bien. ¿Me pudes enseñar las nuevas evolucines de Eevee? ¿Me las enseñas?Diana8 12:44 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Vale Vale Diana8 12:48 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 COMO MOLAN Molan mucho, ahora Eevee, es el único pokémon que tiene una evolución de todos los tipos. Gracias Maya1999.Diana8 13:02 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8